Lightning and Death
by nny94
Summary: Even though you may have nothing, you can still lose everything.


**Lightning and Death**

**a/n: This starts out at the end of the battle with the green death in the first HTTYD movie.**

* * *

The last thing I felt was a burning blaze. It kept growing hotter and there was no sense of escape until I felt another feeling, a black veil wrapping around me.

...

I take a breath in and let it out, I feel and hear the raspy air moving through my throat slowly. My eyes are still shut, I am trying to think of where I am. _Is this death?.. _It's dark, and I feel even if I open my eyes it still will be black out. I take a deep breath this time, expelling the air from my lungs slowly with a new taste. _Father… Toothless…_ It reeks of fire all around, the aura of the atmosphere seems to be chocking with smoke. _Father… _

…

_Toothless… _I try to move my body around a little, but I feel someone is grasping my entire self. The grip feels impossible to escape, it is beyond anyone else's strength that I have felt before. …_death's embrace?.. _I begin to wonder if this feeling will be permanent since death reigns eternal. I shift my body more but I can't free myself. I finally find the courage to open my eyes and meet what I expected to view. _It's still somber out… _My eyes try to adjust to the surroundings and I feel the darkness leaving. They are being replaced by something much more comforting, but something feels wrong.

"…Toothless?.." I ask, not fully worried yet. _We made it… we're both alright... alive…_ I start to free myself from the night fury's tense grasp, his scales scrape lightly against my skin as I free myself. "Toothless?" I ask again, my voice losing its quietness it first held. I finally am able to get his heavy black arms off of me and start to carefully move his wings out of the way too, _why are you asleep right now?_

His scaly hide feels warm, but it feels as if it is losing heat too. "Toothless?" I ask again, my voice back to normal now, my throat doesn't feel raspy anymore. I pull my right leg free with no problem, I can see fully now that my clothes have been burned quite a bit. Every piece of it seems to have been washed with charcoal and the smell of fire seems like it plans to house itself there forever. There is an intense pain with my left leg as I begin to pull it out. "Argh!" I yell with pain to see my leg crushed a bit. I look at it for a second, but something steals my attention. _Toothless.._ I ignore my own pain for now and pull myself against the hard rocks to see my friend's face.

I stare hard at him; his black face holds a look of just worry. It said he was worried about catching me after we hit that green death's tail. It said nothing else mattered but saving the one that showed that lifelong enemies can be friends. "Toothless?.. Toothless!" I say now running my right hand along his head. My expression has dropped completely, _something is not right…_ "Wake up Toothless… Toothless I'm here, Toothless!" I say trying to get the night fury to respond in any way. The black dragon's face still holds that worried look, unchanging as I try to wake him. His eyes remained closed and his body stayed like he had caught something in the air.

"Come on Toothless get up." I say again to him still rubbing my hand gently along the side of his head. My hand was shaking a bit now with hidden fear that I don't notice. My voice shows worry now, I hope the worst hadn't happened, but bleakness is taking over. You can hear the sound of a light rain starting, feel it seconds later. I look around quickly and see a crowd forming around Toothless and me. I then spot Stoick walking towards me, the crowd just watches ahead towards us. The wetness starts to set the mood, as much as I try to deny what was lying clearly in front of me.

I then turn back to Toothless, still rubbing my hand slowly along his head and even shaking him a little now. His scales are growing colder and my torment only increases. I hear steps on the rocks right behind me. "Dad he's not waking up, what's wrong?" I ask him with urgency. "Son.." Stoick begins, but I cut him off. "Dad why isn't he waking up?!" I cut him off; clearly melancholy has stole my voice. _You know what's wrong Hiccup._

Stoick kneels down near me and looks upon me trying to wake the night fury. "Come on Toothless get up!" I say again, there is a whimper on voice. "Son.." Stoick tries to say again, "…come on Toothless…" I barely mutter, my head dropping even more, _wake up.._. "Son…" Stoick says pulling me to him into a hug. His grasp makes it impossible for me to stay right next to Toothless, and panic grabs me and starts shaking violently. "Dad I need to wake up T-toothless!" I say with anger, but it is angst. "Hiccup... he's gone." Stoick lets out in his deep voice, the man didn't want to say this to me, but it was beyond evident that Toothless has perished.

_No… no! He can't be… gone. _These words seem to stab me right in the heart. Never had I wanted to avoid everything and just give up on life. There is no reason to go on, the one closest to me is now gone forever. I welcome death right now, I welcome it more than anything except for one thing. _I would welcome you back Toothless for anything… I would give my own life… _I immediately try to break free from his hold, but it is comforting. I feel Stoick has to know the pain I am experiencing, but desperation still holds me close. The rain is pouring down now and thunder can be heard in the distance. "He can't be!" I yell finally pulling away. My leg is now easily seen that it's hurt, badly. Stoick's eyes open widely at my injury, but he lets me spend this time with my departed friend. I have to push my wet hair out of the way a bit as I crawl over back to my friend.

"Toothless.." I cry as I rest my head against his after I reached his lifeless body. _If I had just run away with you… if you hadn't of come to save me from that monstrous nightmare… if I had just not shot you down… _"…this is my fault…" I mutter laying next to the closest friend I ever had. _You were my only friend in this world… and that was taken away from me… the boy with nothing still manages to lose everything..._ His scales are cold now, no sensation that life was ever here. It's not a feeling anyone wants to be exposed to physically or mentally.

Lightning can be seen now, the pounding of the electrical bolts send sound in every direction. Stoick stands there watching me lie with the only one I could call friend. Toothless' scales are only growing frigid with the heavy rainfall beating against us. "I'm sorry Toothless…" I say softly now pulling myself gently off of his body. _ I regret everything...  
_

Stoick offers a hand down to me, I take it and pull myself up using my right foot to stand up my entire body. My left leg looks more smashed with a second glance. We both look down at the lifeless dragon. "We'll bring him back to Berk right?.." I ask weakly, I still pray for my own demise so that I can be with my deceased friend. "Yes son… Toothless will be remembered for what he did for all of us here…" Stoick said comforting me in his unintentional boisterous tone. "…thanks dad…" I say looking at him distraught, Stoick gives me a bereaved look too and then turns back to Toothless.

…

A lightning bolt comes out of the sky and strikes the body in front of us. The heat from it can be felt all around from the spike of electricity. We both fall back and hit the rocks hard, you could also hear people make sounds of surprise thinking we were the one's struck.

"Toothless!" I yell seeing the bolt could've only hit the body in front of us since it missed Stoick and me. There is a thick smoke and new smell in the air, I begin to crawl on the tough rocks once more trying to see what happened to the dragon. As I get closer, the body is now gone, _no.. _Only an ash pile could be seen. _…I can't lose anymore…_

…

My tear filled eyes then meet a new view. The rain is beating hard against everything in sight, including the new one. It is a tiny black dragon, it looked like a baby night fury in the ash pile around. It had the same green eyes Toothless did, and a look of renewal. I feel my own breathing stop, I had pushed myself up into a small sitting position with this event. The small beast quickly runs towards me after realizing the watery stuff around him wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He tries to climb onto my lap, but it unsuccessful until I lift him carefully to it. The dragon then tries to take shelter behind my tattered, burnt vest for cover from the rain. _No… how is it.. how are you here?_ "…Toothless?.." I ask deathly silent, the beast stares at me with such familiar eyes and gives a roar._ This is…_ _no… this is impossible…_

I turn and look at Stoick behind me, "Dad… how is this possible?.." I ask, but then turn to look at those dragon's eyes again, Toothless' eyes. _That has to be you Toothless…_ "…the … offspring of lightning and death itself…" Stoick says with a widened gaze and intentionally leaving out the word 'unholy', _so the prophecies are true… but this is no unholy occasion… _The chieftain thought. A tiny roar comes from the black dragon towards me. "Toothless?.." I ask the night fury baby again. A more definite roar comes back this time. "It is you…" _…I thought I lost you forever… I would've never been able to go on without you.. you were my only friend ever, you were the reason why I am still here… … it's not you were… it's you are… You are the reason I am still here. _"You are still here… thanks Toothless.." I feel myself breaking down in a small sobbing state again _…thank you for not leaving._

Stoick then rested a hand on my shoulder, "Hiccup… Son, you're leg looks heavily injured.." I could care less about myself in this moment, all that mattered right now and from now on was my friend. But my father's voice actually sounded to have reason on it, I stare down at my left leg now too. Toothless gives a small roar and then looks back up at me after observing my left leg. _It looks beyond repair…_ "… is it going to heal?.." I ask with some worry, but my eyes and thoughts keep drawing back to Toothless. Stoick gave a hard and heavy sigh, "…I think not Hiccup…" he said with some dread on his voice.

The injury from my leg is starting to show itself more and more since there is no agony from losing my closest and only friend. I feel the pain taking over and I start to black out, I hold Toothless carefully so he won't fall off or get hurt as I fall on to my back from this sitting position. The last thing I hear right now is a small, worried roar aimed at me. _I'm alright Toothless… and so are you… the offspring of Lightning and Death…_

* * *

**a/n:**_  
_

**First off I hated the idea of this story, but I felt this needed to be written just as a possibility for origins of night furies. I don't like how this says this is the possibility for Toothless to be the only night fury ever or the possibility of immortality.**

**I've had the beginning of this story sitting around for quite some time (since June 2012), but now that I'm on Christmas break from college I finally have free time to do fanfics more actively I hope.**

**Sorry if this story has been done already to an extent, have not been reading many fanfics lately.  
**

**I'm not saying this is how it is, and if DreamWorks does make it this way I will be a bit upset. I'm interested in your opinions (reviews) and I might write a few additional chapters as Hiccup's perspective with baby Toothless.**


End file.
